<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grim Reaper's Coffee by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223226">The Grim Reaper's Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics'>i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Hansen is in his first year of college and works at a locally owned coffee shop downtown to help make ends meet. He works with his roommate and family friend Jared. Jared is not necessarily the most friendly person per se. There is one customer that Jared continuously draws a dick in their coffee. He gets way too excited about filling this person's order. Like he will actually fight their other co-workers just to fill this order. Jared said it was a friend of sorts from high school.</p><p>One day Jared calls out sick and Evan covers his shift. He recognizes the order of Jared's supposed friend but doesn't draw a dick in it. When he goes to give the order to whoever Jared's friend was he was met with the most attractive human being on the face of the Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen &amp; Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/gifts">just_some_gt_trash</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why Evan decided to live with Jared was beyond him. Actually, it wasn't. Evan didn't like new people and he already knew Jared. So he was kind of the best and only option. Well, the other option was living with his mom and driving to and from campus every day and he didn't like driving. So The Insanely Cool Jared "Kinky" Kleinman it was.</p><p>The two ended up working at the same small coffee shop just a few blocks from their apartment. They didn't work the same shift often but when they did Evan noticed that Jared wasn't necessarily courteous to all of the customers.</p><p>Specifically this one person in particular. Evan had noticed that this person ordered a hazelnut latte every single time. How did Evan know it was the same person every time? Jared drew a dick in this person's coffee every time.</p><p>"J-Jared why d-do you always draw a d-dick in one hazelnut latte almost ev-every day?" Evan asked one day, slightly concerned that Jared would get fired for drawing dicks in people's lattes. And then they wouldn't be able to pay rent. And then they'd get evicted. And then they'd die on the streets. And then- you get the point.</p><p>"Oh, it's for a friend of some variety of mine from high school," The kink man responded nonchalantly finishing the coffee art dick for today's dick coffee.</p><p>Evan nodded as if he understood and watched Jared leave to go gift the not safe for saplings coffee to whoever it was and returned to whatever order he was filling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jared Stop Harrassing The Customers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan had noticed that Jared's "friend" was coming more frequently. As in multiple times a day. And Jared kept getting better at drawing dicks in this person's coffee.</p><p>Jared was in the middle of his one of the daily dicks, as there were becoming known as, when the manager, Alana had approached him. </p><p>"Klienman can you stop harassing the customers with your disgusting coffee art?" She asked.</p><p>"It's an inside joke with a friend of mine," Jared averted his eyes. As annoying and seemingly confident he was, he hated conflict.</p><p>"I'll let this slide as long as you make sure that this stays as a joke with your friend. I don't think other customers will appreciate a penis in their lattes."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>She shook her head and walked off. "I will never understand men." Evan heard that and some stronger words muttered underneath the girl's breath.</p><p>"Jared please don't get fired. I do not wish to die in the streets because we can't pay rent," Evan mentioned as they continued their shift on one of the odd days that they worked at the same time.</p><p>"Treeboi I am not going to get fired. Stop worrying or you'll start hyperventilating and we'll have to get the bag." Evan glared at Jared, who promptly started laughing</p><p>"You know what is this joke with your friend anyways?" Evan asked changing the subject.</p><p>"The dude's a dick and therefore I draw a dick in his latte." Jared had finished the lewd design and went to go give the drink to this friend.</p><p>When he came back, Evan asked Jared who this friend was.</p><p>"The term friend is a ratherstrong word. We're more frenemies than anything," Jared corrected. "But I don't think you would know him by name, Connor Murphy."</p><p>The name did ring a bell, but Evan couldn't put a face to the name. "The kid you used to call school shooter?"</p><p>"That's the guy."</p><p>Evan nodded. He remebered that practally everyone at their high school was scared of Connor. It was rumoured he used to smoke weed with a junior that Evan didn't really know that wore a red hoodie, and some kid in a trench coat from their grade that Jared called physio trench coat kid.</p><p>How and when Jared formed any scrap of friendship with Connor was way beyond what Evan's mind could imagine but apparently they were close enough that dicks in lattes were a chill thing.</p><p>There was still a part of Evan's mind the wondered what Connor was like. He only knew what people told him at school. He figured that it just added to the mystery of Jared's coffee art and moved on with his shift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was approved by my band friends. One of them found "the kink man" to be funny. So it is good enough. Also please excuse me as I try to prove I can write slow burn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>